In the recent years, demand for green energy has increased. Wind turbines, which convert wind energy into electrical energy, are a means for green energy. As such, reliance on wind energy has also increased over the recent years.
Currently on the existing wind turbine, data transfer and sharing technique using Ethernet protocols such as TCP/IP or UDP is a software-based approach, managed by the wind turbine controller software. However, software-based approach such as TCP/IP or UDP has the disadvantage that it is not deterministic due to, for example, network collisions or message collisions.